General Grievous (The Clone Wars)/Gallery
Grievous and OOM-1.png|Grievous and OOM-1. Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies.png|Grievous on Kalee. image.png|The heroic General about ignite his heroic lightsabers. Grievous 2008.jpg|Heroic Grievous. YAY! Kenobi vs Grievous Malevolence.png|Grievous fighting the evil Obi-Wan Kenobi Grievous commands Malevolence.jpg|Grievous commands his heroic flagship. Grievous orders his Drivers.jpg|Grievous, orders his heroic Driver Battle Droids to fire the batteries. GrievousandDriverDroidonheroicMunificent.png|Green for Grievous 2008 Grievous cool pose 2.jpg|Cool pose of the heroic Grievous 2008 GG 3.gif|Grievous Hero. YAY! Grievous 2008 eyes.jpg|Grievous's Kaleesh eye marks. 2008 Grievous with 2 lightsabers.jpg|The heroic Grievous with two lightsabers. DON'T LET THE REPUBLIC ENSLAVE THE PONIES.jpg|Heroic Grievous General Grievous and red CIS symbol.png|General Grievous with a red CIS symbol behind him. 2008 Grievous and TV-94B.png|2008 Grievous and his heroic T-series tactical droid. 2008 confused.png|The heroic Grievous confused. 2008 Grievous Good with Monica.png|The heroic Grievous. 2008 Grievous sick.png|Grievous Hero wounded. General Grievous wallpaper.jpg|The heroic Grievous doing nothing. 2008 Grievous yay.png|Grievous Hero YAY! 2008 Grievous hero 2.png|The heroic General Grievous 2008 Grievous sad 2.png|Love for Grievous. 2008 Grievous pops open his four arms.png 2008 Grievous and B1.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous and his B1 2008 vs evil OBI.jpg|2008 Grievous vs the evil Obi again. Grievous 2008.JPG|2008 Grievous heroically denfends himself. Grievous_crouch.jpg|2008 Grievous crouching in a cool pose. Grievous TCW.jpg|A full body image of the heroic General Grievous. GrievousCape.png|Grievous's Kaleesh cape/cloak. Heroic Grievous.png|The Heroic General Grievous. Grievous Lands.jpg|The heroic Grievous lands with IG-100 MagnaGuard escorts. 2008 Grievous hero 3 (2).gif|YAY! HEROES. 2008 Grievous Fighting Pose.gif|Grievous Hero Fighting Pose AWESOME! Grievous and OOM.png|Grievous and his heroic OOM Pilot Droid happy. Grievous and OOM 2.png|Grievous and his heroic OOM pilot droid. 2008 Grievous compassionate.png|Grievous's compassionate nature, Sheelal Statue 2.png|Warlord Qymaen, Conqueror Of Worlds next to Wat Tambor. Sheelal Statue.png|Warlord Qymaen, the evil warlord. 2008 Grievous with four arms.png|The heroic Grievous. Grievous during the Clone Wars.jpg|The heroic General Grievous. 2008 Grievous hero 4.png|The heroic General Grievous in his heroic flagship. Grievous_and_OOM-1 2.png|Grievous and his heroic loyal assitant, OOM-1 2008 vs evil OBI 2.png|Grievous Hero vs evil Obi-Wan Grievous and OOM-2.png|The heroic Grievous and his new best friend, OOM-2. 2008GeneralGrievous.jpg|2008 General Grievous. 2008 Grievous confused.png|2008 Grievous confused. 2008-We Could Be Heroes 2.png|2008 Grievous-We Could Be Heroes. 2008 GG 2.JPG|2008 General Grievous in a cool pose. 2008 Grievous commands his heroic flagship 2.png|2008 General Grievous commands his heroic flagship. Grievous 2008 eyes 5.png|Grievous's cool eyes 2008 Grievous defends himself.png|Grievous heroically defends himself from Butts . HolographicGeneralGrievous2008.jpg|The heroic General Grievous hologram. 2008 Grievous hero 5.png|2008 General Grievous. YAY! 2008-We Could Be Heroes.png|2008 Grievous-We Could Be Heroes 2008 GG with MagnaGuard escort.png|Heroes ROCK-Grievous enters with his heroic IG-100 MagnaGuards. Grievous 2008 eyes 4.png|Grievous's cool eyes. Heroic 2008 Grievous.png|The heroic General Grievous. 2008 General Grievous Wallpaper 2.png|General Grievous hero. 2008 Grievous leads his battle droids in the front.png|Grievous leads the Separatist Droid Army in the front. Grievous 2008 2.png 2008 Grievous chilling.png|The heroic Grievous chilling. 2008 Grievous and his Droids on Malevolence.png|Grievous and his heroic Driver Battle Droids on the heroic Malevolence. 2008 Grievous flying the Soulless One.png|Grievous Hero in Soulless One. 2008 Grievous and OOM-1 o the Bridge of the heroic Malevolence.png|Grievous and OOM-1 in the heroic Malevolence. 2008 Grievous on the Malevolence of good.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous. 2008 Grievous summoned by Dooku.png|2008 Grievous summoned by Count Dooku. 2008 Grievous upset at Dooku.png|2008 Grievous upset at Count Dooku. 2008 Grievous hero 7.png|2008 Grievous hero. Heroic_2008_heads_.jpeg|Heroic 2008 Grievous faceplates stored and waiting to be active. General Grievous on the Malevolence.jpg|The heroic Grievous on the Malevolence. Grievous 2008 eyes 6.png|2008 Grievous's eyes. 2008 Grievous relaxed.png|2008 Grievous relaxed. 2008 yellow.jpg|The heroic 2008 Grievous in a yellow background. Kaleesh eyes.jpg|The Kaleesh eyes of 2008 Grievous. 2008 Grievous and TV-94.png|The heroic 2008 Grievous and his loyal friend TV-94. 2008 Grievous and TV-94 2.png 2008 Grievous flying away sad.png 2008 Grievous hero 8.png|2008 Grievous being good. 2008 Grievous on his heroic flagship.png|Grievous on his heroic flagship. 2008 GG 4.gif 2008 Grievous on his Munificent talking with commando droid captain.png 2008 being good.png 2008 being good 2.png Grievous's new fleet.png|Grievous's new heroic fleet. Grievous defends himself from Ahsoka.jpg|Grievous heroically defends himself from Ahsoka RecusantandMunificents invade.jpg|Grievous's heroic fleet of his ''Recusant-''class ship, and three ''Munificent-''class ships. Attack Formation Echo-3 roll call.png 2008 GG on Malevolence.png|The heroic Grievous on the Malevolence. 2008 Grievous and TV-94B 2.png 2008 being good 3.png|2008 Grievous being good. 2008 Grievous and Commando Droid.png|The heroic Grievous with his BX-series droid commandos. 2008 Grievous with sparkels.gif|Grievous with sparkles. 2008GeneralGrievous2.jpg|2008 General Grievous-Good General Grievous with 3 arms.jpg 2008 Grievous valiant.png|2008 Grievous being good. 2008 Grievous on his Munificent.png 2008 Grievous being a hero.png|New Heroes 2008 Grievous survived.png|2008 Grievous heroically survives the fire. 2008 Grievous spins his lightsaber.png 2008 Grievous hero fight.png|2008 Grievous-HERO FIGHT 2008 Grievous and Driver on heroic Malevolence.png|Grievous, good. 2008 GG with MagnaGuard escort 2.png|HEROES ROCK Grievous 2008 eyes 7.png|2008 Grievous's heroic eyes. Grievous and OOM 3.png|Grievous and his heroic forces travel in space. Grievous 2008 learns new battle plans but dislikes them.png 2008 Grievous cool 2.jpg|Grievous, a cool hero 2008 Grievous hero 5 (2).jpg|Grievous a cool hero. 2008 Grievous hero 3 (2).jpg 2008 Grievous-I am LIT.jpg|Heroic Grievous-I AM LIT! General Grievous vs Anakin.jpg General Grievous vs Anakin 2.jpg|The heroic General Grievous battles Anakin. 2008 Grievous hero 6 (2).png|The heroic General Grievous chilling out. :) 2008 Grievous battle ready.jpg|General Grievous in a battle ready pose. 2008 vs evil OBI 3.jpg|General Grievous heroically defends himself the villainous Obi-Wan Kenobi. 2008 Grievous with his hands behind his back.png General Grievous vs evil Eeth Koth.png|General Grievous vs the evil Eeth Koth. Heroic General Grievous.jpg|The second Heroic General Grievous. Warlord Qymean.png|Evil Warlord Qymaen killing people. Grievous on Kamino.png 2008 Grievous chilling 3.PNG|2008 Grievous chilling out again. 2008 Grievous hero 6.png|2008 Grievous playful. 2008 Grievous battle pose.jpg Grievous tries to survive from evil jedi..png|Grievous tries to survive the evil Jedi. 2008 battle pose.png|2008 Grievous in a battle pose. 2008 grievous fight Eeth Koth (Eins).png|Grievous heroically fighting Eeth Koth. 2008 Grievous firing.png 2008 Grievous enterance.png General Grievous cool.jpg|THE BEST PIC OF THE HEROIC GENERAL! 2008 Grievous angry.jpg|Grievous actually angry for once. Grievous happy.PNG Heroic General Grievous Cool.PNG 2008 Grievous and OOM-1 on the Bridge of the Malevolence (2).png 2008 Grievous inspection.PNG 2008 Grievous and OOM pilot.PNG 2008 Grievous and MagnaGuards.PNG|Heroes looking cool for action. 2008 Grievous calls in his MagnaGuards.PNG 2008 Grievous escape villains 2.png 2008 Grievous heads.png 2008 Grievous hero ready to fight.PNG 2008 Grievous defends himself 2.PNG 2008 Grievous commands his heroic flagship 3.PNG 2008 Grievous looks up on his Recusant.PNG 2008 Grievous freaked out.PNG 2008 Grievous-Heroic Fighting Skills.PNG 2008 Grievous Malevolence-Hero.PNG 2008 Grievous happy.PNG 2008 Grievous walking down his heroic Recusant 2.PNG 2008 Grievous sitting down.PNG 2008 Grievous-Hero Malevolence 3.PNG 2008 Grievous cofident.PNG|Our hero cofident. 2008 Grievous in fog.PNG|2008 Grievous in fog against the evil Fisto 2008 Grievous-Malevolence Hero 2.PNG BAF4D553-2AA0-4436-84DE-597ABE81AE28.jpeg|The heroic Grievous as a action figure 2008 Grievous chilling 3 CN.png|Custom heroic General Grievous art~ Grievous concept art.jpeg|Grievous Hero Concept Art Giphy (1).gif|Jedi scum-Heroic Grievous. 2008 Grievous hero cool pose.PNG|The ever-elusive General Grievous Hero. swcw_wallpaper_grievous_a_1280x1024.jpg|The promo art of the hero general Grievous. G_attacks_bg.jpg|"Grievous Attacks"! The hero attacks the feared Jedi-Knights Wiki-background 2008 Grievous hero orders CN.PNG|The hero again 2008 Grievous hero talk CN.PNG|Grievous Hero talks to Ventress on Cartoon Network GrievousOnFlorrum.png|Heroic Grievous flanked by IG-100 MagnaGuards on Florrum. The_good_general.png|Grievous, the good-general. IMG_0207.JPG|Fighting the evil Obi-Wan Kenobi. IMG_0219.JPG 103_SOM.jpg|Grievous smacks a annoying driver droid's head off. File:Grievous 2008 3.png wrath of Grievous Hero.PNG 2008_Grievous_happy_.png Grievous_and_Magnaguard_showcase.png|Grievous and his heroic MagnaGuards. GrievousCombatSpeeder.png 2008 Grievous hero look CN.png|2008 Grievous's heroic look. 2008_Grievous_walk_2.png ADADI.png GrievousonNaboo.png|Grievous Hero with Jar Jar Binks DTHOMIR.png GrievousHero and Tey-Zuka.png 2008_Grievous_hero_assume_CN.png GrievousHero Concept Art.PNG|A Grievous Hero model from The Clone Wars. GrievousHero smacks his sassy droid.png GrievousHero and dumb droids.png 2008 Grievous hero look into sky CN.png Heavy lift platform Grievous Hero.png Laughing heroically.png Grievous Hero and Trench .png The_good_general CN.png General_Grievous_duing_the_Outer_Rim_Campaign.png Pre-robo_grievous.png DeathOldDaka.jpg GrievousVsVentress-Massacre.jpg JediClonesMeeting-SW.png Grievous_defeats_Kenobi.png DarthMaulGrievousDuel.png CIS_Orbital_Bombardment_SoD.png DookuThroneRoom-Massacre.png Grievous Owns Talzin.png Second Battle of Dathomir.png Grievous Hero season 8.png B1 rocket launcher droid.png GalliaPrisoner-ND.png 2008_Grievous_good_3.png Grievous Hero looking forward close up.png|Grievous Hero looking forward to meeting Eeth Koth Villain. Maul_Tackles_Grievous.png TalzinTeleports-Massacre.png 2008 Grievous hero face 3.png FistoSurpise.png EV-A4-D_works_on_Grievous.png|EV-A4-D working on Grievous Hero Grievous_SOM.png 2008_Grievous_and_TV-94 on Recusant bridge.png GrievousTossesHondo-ANB.png|Grievous Hero tosses Hondo Villain to the ground. Good has its eyes on you Grievous Hero.png|Grievous Hero propaganda grievous-heroes-book_orig.jpg Grievous Hero look at Obi CN.png GrievousHeroComics2.PNG Grievous Hero sit in chair of Providence.PNG Grievous Hero-Kill them all.PNG Grievous Hero escape villains.PNG Grievous Hero look at sky.PNG Grievous Hero That woundn't be you.PNG|"That wouldn't be you!"-Grievous Hero to Ahsoka Tano Make Demands SWD.png 2008 Grievous hero makes villains suffer.png Grievous a Star Wars Story Fan-Film.jpg Grievous Hero and Matthew Wood (s1).png Category:Galleries